This study is designed to reveal the characteristics of middle aged, middle class women who are involved with psychoactive drugs of various types (relaxants, stimulants, analgesics, antidepressants) to varying degrees (regular use, infrequent use, former use, nonuse). The study investigates health characteristics (mental and physical), attitudinal characteristics (toward physicians, medication, roles of women, locus of control), sources of satisfaction or dissatisfaction (employment, marriage, housewifery, motherhood), sources of stress (life change units), personality characteristics, social and personal reinforcement and/or punishment for drug use, and various demographic variables. Research is conducted in two phases, the second a follow-up of the first. Results of phase one will determine the focus of investigation in phase two. During the second phase, we will interview in depth women who have characteristics of interest as determined by their responses to the first questionnaire. Changes (or similarities) in drug usage, in attitude, in sources of stress, and in sources of satisfaction will be investigated. Prediction equations for those who are at risk of becoming involved with psychoactive drugs will be tested. Viable alternatives to use will be sought.